SpongeBob Pan
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Peter Pan" It will appeared on Youtube on September 22, 2021. Cast: *Peter Pan - SpongeBob SquarePants *Wendy Darling - Rosie (Everything’s Rosie) *John Darling - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Michael Darling - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Tinker Bell - Moon (The Ollie and Moon Show) *Captain Hook - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Mr. Smee - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Tic-Toc Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Justin (Justin Time) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Hal (Dot.) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Pinocchio *Tiger Lily - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Indian Chief - Surly (The Nut Job) *Nana - Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) *Mary Darling - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *George Darling - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Alex (Totally Spies!) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Clover (Totally Spies!) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Blair (Sunny Day) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Rox (Sunny Day) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Sunny (Sunny Day) *The Pirates - Various Villainous Humans *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Seagull as himself *Hippopotamus - Hippopotamus (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)), Terk (Tarzan (1999)), & Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rhinoceros - Roy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Indians - Various Creatures *Indian Chief's Wife - Andie (The Nut Job) *Brave and Squaw - Pip and Alba (Pip Ahoy!) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Scenes Index: *SpongeBob Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *SpongeBob Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *SpongeBob Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *SpongeBob Pan Part 4 - SpongeBob Chases His Shadow/Vanellope and SpongeBob Meet *SpongeBob Pan Part 5 - Wart and Rosie Meet SpongeBob/Moon in a Sulky Wood *SpongeBob Pan Part 6 - SpongeBob Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *SpongeBob Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Burger-Beard and the Human/Elmer Fudd vs Makuu *SpongeBob Pan Part 8 - Captain Burger-Beard Attacks SpongeBob and the Darling Children *SpongeBob Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Moon Tries to Kill Rosie *SpongeBob Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Creature *SpongeBob Pan Part 11 - SpongeBob and Rosie Meets the Mermaids/Captain Burger-Beard Kidnaps Sponge *SpongeBob Pan Part 12 - SponegBob tricks Captain Burger-Beard/Saving Sponge *SpongeBob Pan Part 13 - Captain Burger-Beard's Next Plan *SpongeBob Pan Part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *SpongeBob Pan Part 15 - Moon Helps Captain Burger-Beard *SpongeBob Pan Part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *SpongeBob Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Burger-Beard *SpongeBob Pan Part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Burger-Beard"/A Bomb! *SpongeBob Pan Part 19 - SpongeBob Cares About Moon *SpongeBob Pan Part 20 - SpongeBob vs. Captain Burger-Beard/The Codfish *SpongeBob Pan Part 21 - Home Again *SpongeBob Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:G Rated Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:Channels